Playboy's Love
by ichiruki120245674
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo were opposite of each other. While she had never broken anyone's heart, Ichigo is a playboy who dates girls and dumped them after every two weeks. They repel each other, like the same pole of a magnet do. Will their enmity will turn into love? Or they will hate each other even more?
1. Chapter 1

**Playboy`s Love **

**Chapter 1**

_ Goddammit, I`m going to break this alarm clock. If it doesn`t stop I`m going to -

"Kuchiki-sama, please wake up. You need to go to your school. I think you don't want to get late on your first day to high school. Isn`t it? " , said my personal secretary, Llyon.

I did not yell at her nor did I scold her for waking me up like I do with other servants. Because she`s my best friend. You must be thinking why am I treating her like she`s someone dear to me? Well, she`s my childhood best friend. Her family was friend of my family. We were also partners in business. But, suddenly everything changed. A sudden tragedy took place in her family. Her parents died in a bomb blast while attending a party. That occurred when she was nine. She went through trauma and depression. And I wasn`t able to do anything. Because her parents died, she had nowhere to go. So, I offered her a job as my secretary. But, I feel somewhat guilty for her condition. If only I can do anything for her.

"Kuchiki-sama, you again spaced out. Hurry up or else you`ll be late, Kuchiki-sama", said Llyon.

"Okay. But call me by my name, Llyon", said I.

"But Kuchiki-sama I can`t", Llyon said.

"I`ll not get ready until you call me by my name", I said

. "O-okay. Rukia, please get ready for your school" , Llyon said.

I nodded and started to get ready as she left the room. I brushed my teeth and bathed. Then, I wore my uniform. After that, I took my hairdryer and started to dry my hair. Then, I fixed my hair and made a high pony tail of my hair. After getting ready, I ate my breakfast, I mean drank my breakfast. It was protein shake, as usual. Then, I took my cycle and took off for my school.

* * *

I parked my cycle in the parking place and started to walk inside. When I reached inside the building, there was a reception. I moved towards reception and took my time table and other stuff. Then, I started to walk to find where my class is. While I was walking many girls were sending me glares of jealousy whereas boys were seeing me with a wicked smile plastered on their face. I was feeling creepy. I was feeling out of place. I wanted to beat someone so badly.

Then, I suddenly thought it's better to wash my face so that I can feel better. So, I started to walk towards washroom and washed my face. Then, I looked inside the mirror. I was like any other normal girl. Long hairs, normal breast size, normal complexion. Nothing special in me like those chicks has. I came out of washroom and started to walk. I was feeling better now so-

"Ouch", I said when I bumped into someone.

"Hey, chick watch out", that person said.

He earned a kick in his stomach for calling me chick.

How dared he to call me chick. With this type of attitude. No one ever called me something like 'chick '.

"What the hell? Why did you kicked me?", he asked.

"For calling me a chick", I replied.

This was going too both took our stance, ready for fight. But, a girl stopped us.

"Hey Ichigo, she`s a newcomer. You can`t do anything to her or else you`ll be in trouble. In a very big one", she said.

"Fine. I`ll see you next time, girl", he said and leaves.

"Thanks for saving me", I said to her.

"Don`t mind. Well, my name is Rangiku Matsumato. And yours?" , she asked.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki", I said.

"Maybe I heard your name somewhere. Oh, yes. You`re Rukia Kuchiki, the transfer student. I heard that you`re very good in academics as well as in sports", she said.

"Can you do me a favour?", I asked.

"Yes", she said.

"Can you tell me in which class I am?", I asked.

"Well, sorry. While talking, I forgot to tell you that you`re in my class. Shall we go?", she asked.

"Yes", I said and followed her to my class.

* * *

We entered the class. Everyone glared at me. Don't know why. I ignored them and took an empty seat while Rangiku was talking to some girls. Maybe they were her friends. Then the class teacher came in.

"Class, there is a new student in our class. Please befriend her and be kind to her. Please come and introduce yourself", said the class teacher.

I stood up and started to walk towards the class teacher. "My name is Rukia Kuchiki", I said

. But the most shocking thing was that I saw him. In my class, sitting next to my seat. How come he is my classmate? I imagined that I turned pale. Today is not a good day. If only I wouldn`t have come here in the first place…

* * *

** I know that I need to concentrate on my first fanfic. But, this idea suddenly popped in my head and here I am. I`ll upload more soon. By that time, please review. Quote of the day : "Life`s a climb, but the scene is beautiful", by Travis, in Hannah Montana – The Movie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Playboy's Love**

**Chapter 2**

We entered the class. Everyone glared at me. Don't know why. I ignored them and took an empty seat while Rangiku was talking to some girls. Maybe they were her friends. Then the class teacher came in.

"Class, there is a new student in our class. Please befriend her and be kind to her. Please come and introduce yourself", said the class teacher.

I stood up and started to walk towards the class teacher. "My name is Rukia Kuchiki", I said.

But the most shocking thing was that I saw him. In my class, sitting next to my seat. How come he is my classmate? I imagined that I turned pale. Today is not a good day. If only I wouldn't have come here in the first place…

He wasn't noticing but soon saw her.

"You?!", they both yelled.

"What happened, Kuchiki-san? You know each other?", the teacher asked.

It was her biggest weakness. She can`t lie. She nodded her head in agreement.

"So, you`re going to sit next to Kurosaki-san, alright?", she asked.

"Teacher, I'm not gonna sit with her", he said, still in rage for what happened to his ''reputation''.

"Kurosaki - san, do you want detention today as well?", asked Ochi sensei, having a dark aura surrounding her.

Ichigo shook his head involuntarily. Ochi sensei asked Rukia to seat next to him and she did.

The classes went smoothly.

The bell soon rang. Everyone started to leave the class with their lunch box. Rukia kept all her books in her bag and started to search for her lunch. But, she soon realized that she forgot to keep her lunch. _Damn, _she thought. So, she came out without her lunch.

* * *

There, a certain Rangiku Matsumoto was waving at her as if telling her to join her and her friends. Rukia soon came near her. Then, they moved towards a sakura tree though it wasn't the season for it to bloom.

Rangiku soon introduced her to all of her friends. Tatsuki Arisawa, the captain of girls boxing team. Hinamori Momo, a member of marathon race club. Orihime Inoue, the vice-captain of swimming club. Nanao, the captain of literature club.

They all had small casual talks. Soon, they noticed that Rukia wasn't having a lunch box with her.

"You forgot to bring your lunch, Rukia?", asked Tatsuki.

Rukia nodded.

Then, they all started to offer her their lunch. At first, she resisted, but soon accepted gladly. Soon, the bell rang indicating the students to move to their classes. When the school got over, no one was aware how fast the classes got over. After that, Rukia bid her farewells to her new "friends". She then walked towards her home. After changing her clothes, she ate her lunch and did her homework.

"Llyon, ni-sama will come home early today?", asked Rukia.

"No, he'll again come late today", she replied.

After dinner, she soon laid down on her bed and before sleeping she said," Today was a very long day. I wonder what will happen tomorrow".

She wasn't aware of what will happen to her from now onwards.

* * *

**Author's note -**

**Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen!**

**I'm so, so, so sorry for my late update. There is a reason behind it. Please don't beat me. *hides behind Byakuya-san*.**

**My exams are gonna start after nine days. So, I need to prepare, after all its my mid-term. I'll update next chapter in October. **

**See ya,**

**ichiruki120245674.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Playboy's love**

**Chapter 3**

_Previously from last chapter -_

_After dinner, she soon laid down on her bed and before sleeping she said," Today was a very long day. I wonder what will happen tomorrow"._

_She wasn't aware of what will happen to her from now onwards._

Every day was pretty much same. Same routine, same schedule, same everything. She was now settled at Karakura High School, at last. She got along with everyone, except one (You know him, ;D).

Everything was normal, except one thing. The carrot top, or Ichigo Kurosaki, who vowed to himself to ruin Rukia's life for what she did to his so-called "reputation". Though he didn't even flinched. But maybe, he has something stored for her after.

Today was also a very normal day, except one thing. It will surely make chaos...

Rukia was sitting in her seat reading a book. It was a normal sight as she usually did that before classes starts. But, the thing was that the novel she was reading wasn't sci-fi or thriller nor horror, but romantic. Ichigo stared at her book, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

He walked towards Rukia and asked, "What're you reading?".

"A book, idiot. Do you have buttons in place of eyes?", said Rukia, with sarcasm.

Well, she wasn't knowing, that, for her response, she's going to pay.

Ichigo snatched the book from her hand and ran. Rukia ran after him when she was out of shock. She followed him every possible place in the class. Soon, she got a hold of his shirt and pulled it , trying to snatch the book. She got a hold of book and tried to get it away from him. But damn, he surely was , the game of cat and mice, soon turned into a tug of war. Ichigo tried to get the book, but Rukia was also stubborn. They pulled and pulled, and suddenly, because Ichigo unintentionally exerted a little too much pressure, the book was torn into two and some pages flew with wind around the room. Some students, mainly Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki and Orihime, glanced with a little widen eyes at their direction. Soon, other students also turned towards them to see how the scene unfolds. Ichigo also respected books: he didn't meant what happened.

He gazed upon Rukia, noticing the dark aura around her.

"I didn't-", he tried to explain but he was stopped.

A stinging pain was all he felt on his right cheek. Rukia slapped him. _Him. Ichigo Kurosaki. The playboy Ichigo Kurosaki._

"That's for tearing one of my favourite books", she said and sat in her seat.

_You're so gonna pay for it, Rukia Kuchiki. I thought you were a newbie. But I was wrong. You might need some lessons. You're so gonna pay for it._

The teacher soon came and they started their classes.

But, they were unaware of what's stored for them by their destiny...

**Author's note - **

**So, yeah!**

**What Ichigo is really gonna do to make Rukia pay and what is stored for them? ;)**

**I'll try to update as many chapters as possible... as my exams are approaching again, dunno how many exams I've to go through.**

**I know it's short, but I really don't have many ideas...**

**Can anyone is willing to be my Beta Reader?**

**Please minna, I'll be happy.**

**See ya, **

**ichiruki120245674.**


End file.
